Trouble
by SighNoMore11
Summary: Jessica's biggest worry was whether or not she would be going to New York the next year to further her dancing career, while Jax hoped to see another day without get shot. They were both completely different but something pulled them together. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

_So pretty much this is the story about Jax when he was younger, like 20 or so, I'm not too sure how old he is in the show but I'm guessing he is in he mid-twenties. Half of this is when he is younger and the other is in present day. As of right now I don't plan on having Tara involved but we will see as the plot thickens. I just started watching SOA this season though I have caught up on most of season 1, but if there is anything that I mess up on please tell me. Anyways on with the story! :)_

_Also I've got pictures of what I think my characters look like, so if you want to go see them just go to my profile. AND I've got a playlist for this story but I'm not sure if the link will work. We'll just have to see._

_Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the characters that you don't notice. _

**Chapter 1: Slow Dance With a Stranger**

Jazz sat on her bed with her legs criss-crossed as she hunched over her Pre-Cal homework. She chewed on her pencil absent mindedly while trying to figure out how to finish the equation. Math was her worst subject; it always had been, even though she thought she took the best notes in that class it never seemed to help when she was back in her room. Just as she had remember how to do the problem the door to the room slammed opened making Jazz jump up startled from the loud bang of the door hitting the wall. She should be use to it by now though, her best friend since sophomore year **always** had to make an entrance, _even_ into her own room.

Jazz looked up at her friend who was still standing in the entrance of the doorway. The girl still had her uniform on from the school day and she had a very evil smirk on her face, and Jazz knew _exactly_ what that smirk meant.

"Ohmygosh, who did you just bang?!" Jazz asked with interest pushing her homework to the other side of her twin sized bed. "Was it Jace?"

"No bitch, I didn't fuck anyone! God I'm not that big of a slut!...Though, I do wish I would've fucked him." Tally said, her smirk breaking into a smile. Jace was the captain of the varsity soccer team and incredible hot, the girls had been ogling over him for the past week, and Jazz had been counting off the days till Tally landed him in bed. "I found us a party to go to."

Tally watched as Jazz's face turned from emotionless to excite. She knew that a party always made her excited. Ever since she had arrived sophomore year she had watched Jessica "Jazz" Roberts change from a timid quite girl to the sarcastic party girl she was now. Though Tally knew that the quite girl inside of Jazz would always be there, the one that like to go out on a Friday night was more dominate when Tally was around. She still remembered the first time she took Jazz to a party.

It was the first night of Spring Break and Tally had dragged her to a party in the middle of no where. The poor girl had taken one too many shots that night, trying to calm her nerves of being around so many cute boys and of the barely there clothes she was wearing, the night resulted in Tally holding Jazz's hair as she threw her insides into a toilet. From that night on Jazz steered clear of Vodka and stuck strictly to beer. It was only special occasion that she fell into the horrible smelling hands of hard liquor.

Tally looked over at Jazz who was stripping off her t-shirt and shorts standing only in her bra and underwear. The two girls had seen each other more than once naked because they lived in the same dorm room and it was rare for them to knock before entering.

Tally walked over to the small brown dresser on her side of the room and pulled out her make-up bag and took it into their bathroom. It consisted only of a small white vanity and toilet.

"What should I wear?" Jazz asked as she stood in front of their overstuffed closet. Between the two girls they could clean out any clothing store with in an hour and still have enough energy to run a marathon. On one half of the closet it was filled with their different uniform outfits for school and the other filled to the brim with "street clothes", as her school liked to call them. Unfortunately for the two of them they never could wear the same clothes. Tally was tall and stood at 5'10 and weighed about 130. Her legs took up most to her body, which was perfect for her when she played soccer because it helped her reach from one side of the field to another in only a few seconds. Jazz on the other hand was only 5'5 and weighed 115, and she hated it. She had been dancing her whole life and it was always _strongly _recommended that she keep off the extra weight. This of course meant that she had no breast; she was barely even a B cup.

After a couple more minutes of pondering what she was going to wear, she finally decided on a pair of destroyed dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank with a large purple colored scarf that she wrapped around her neck twice, and her favorite pair of black heels. Her hair was already curled from the morning so she just teased and hair sprayed it to give it more volume. She then proceeded to make her way to the bathroom and pushed Tally out so she could do her make-up. Tally just gave her a rude look and stuck her tongue out, luckily she was already done. Their school only aloud them to wear very little to no make-up so Jazz usually only wore base during the school day. She applied a few coats of mascara to her top and bottom lashes, then put on a light purple eye shadow on the outside of her eyelids and gray on the inside, at the very end she applied a small amount of blush to the apples of her cheek and some lip gloss. After making sure she looked good Jazz finally put all of her earrings in her ear; one on each side, on her cartilage, and finally a small diamond stud in her nose.

Jazz looked over at Tally who was slipping on her knee high suede heeled boots. She had on cut off shorts and a tight black vest, you could she her red lace bra sticking out the top, and on the left side of her body you could see her tattoo peeking out from under the vest. The tribal tattoo took most of her left side of her body; it started from under her arm and wrapped its self all the way to the end of her butt.

She definitely thought her friend was pretty, she was a mix of white, African-American, and Mexican and she had long thick black hair that went to the middle of her back with green eyes, and tan skin. Tally never had to wear much make-up, just a little mascara and lip gloss and she was good to go.

Jazz looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 9 so she knew that whatever party they were going to it had just started.

"Lets get out of here girl." Tally said smirking at her friend as she slipped out of the window. They were lucky enough to get a dorm room on the first floor so this made sneaking out very easy. The girls had yet to have gotten caught and they were very thankful for that. Both Jazz and Tally knew that half of the St. Paul's Catholic School was trying to get out of the hell hole as well. As they crossed the parking lot to Tally's car Jazz wished that she would've brought her jacket. The one thing about California nights was that they could get pretty chilly.

The girls climbed into Tally's black Ford F-150 and quickly speed off the school grounds. Jazz turned the stereo up full blast as they listened to 3OH!3. Tally had been driving for about 20 minutes when Jazz finally turned the music down enough so that she could talk to her friend.

"So where exactly _are _we going?" Jazz questioned. She hadn't really thought about it when Tally first told her and now it made her quite curious as the where their destination was. Tally just stared at the road ahead of her, acting as though she didn't hear the question. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Jazz repeated her question again.

"Tal. Where are going?" She asked getting slightly frustrated.

At this Tally just turned her head slightly towards Jazz with a smirk plastered onto her lips. Jazz's eyes got wide at the expression on her friends face and she then knew at her Tally was not taking them to some high school party or overrated club.

"Who do you meet this time?" Jazz asked with a sigh. This wasn't the first time that Tally had dragged the two of them to some party in the middle of no where because she had meet some boy while in town. The party usually ended up with Jazz sitting all by here self as Tally went off to some guy's room to get her weekly dose of sex. More then one time Jazz had tried to keep her friend from giving her self up so easily but the girl was so damn stubborn that eventually Jazz just gave up.

"Is he rocker? Oh wait! Maybe he's a cowboy?"

Tally just gave her a side glare and answered Jazz's question. "No. Even better, he's in a MC." She said with a large smile on her face.

This time not only did Jazz's eyes get as large as saucers but her jaw dropped as well. "There is **no way** that we are going to hang out with a bunch of old white trash wanna be gangsters."

Jazz hadn't minded the other parties that she had been forced to go to because the most of the people there were her age. From what she knew about the Harley driving men was more than half of them had large beer bellies, white beards and could barley even walk up a flight of stairs without nearly passing out.

"Well it's a little too late for that." Tally said as she put the car in park. "Because we are here."

Tally twisted her body and started to search in the back seat of the car. She mumbled a few incoherent words before she found what she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" She said with triumph in her voice as she held up a clear bottle of liquor and two large glass shots. Jazz put her hands up as she shook her head from side to side.

"NO. I'm **not **putting that vile drink to my mouth." She said determination in her voice.

"Pleaasssseee." Tally pouted. "I really want you to meet my friend, and I know you won't loosen up or have a good time until you get something in your system. Plus he has a lot of cute friends who **aren't **old."

Jazz just stared at her so called best friend as she thought about taking the shot. The one drink would get her pretty darn to close to drunk. It never took much when it came to hard liquor.

"I'll do of your Pre-Cal homework for the rest of the month."

"Make it two." Jazz said taking the shot glass out of her hand and downed it quickly. Her faced scrunched up as the liquid burned her throat and left a horrible taste in her mouth. "I need a beer." She stated as she slipped out the car. Tally quickly finished her shot with a smile and hurriedly followed her friend.

* * *

The room was filled with drunk men, barley dressed women, and booze. Jazz suddenly felt extremely out of place, and was glad that she had taken the shot early. She watched as Tally waved to someone across the room and quickly followed her friend so not to get lost and be left with all the staring men. She made it a point as to not make any eye contact so not to bring any unwanted visitor. Tally walked up to a small table with 3 men around it each holding a beer and sporting the same cut. Jazz was now positive that this was a extremely bad idea.

"Jazz, this is my** friend **I was telling you about, Jean Carlos Ortiz." Tally said as she placed a seductive hand on his shoulder. Jazz just shook her head at her friend tactics and then went to shake the boy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jean." She smiled politely. If there was one thing that her parents had ever taught her, it was manners. She never burped out loud and always excused her self when she did and was never caught dead without a napkin in her lap when she was eating.

"Same, but you can call me Juice." Jazz just smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

"I'm Jax and this is my pal Opie." The blonde said as he held his hand out. "My knuckle head friend forgets his manners sometimes."

When Jazz looked at Jax she realized how good looking he was and she instantly blushed. She hadn't even replied back and already her nerves got the best of her which made her blush even more, it made her very appreciative of the poor lighting in the room. She grabbed his hand quickly noticing how rough his hands were compared to hers and smiled telling him the thing she had said to his friend.

Though Tally knew that Jazz's blush went unnoticed by the boys it was very clear to her that Jazz though Jax was cute. She smiled evilly as she thought up a way to get the two alone.

"Hey, Jucie, baby why don't you show me around this place." She told him with plush lips and a hand on her hip. A lop sided grin appeared on the boy's face as her realized what she was telling him. He quickly jumped out of his chair and grabbed Tally's hand.

"Let me show you the way m'lady." His arm was stretched out as he pointed the way toward a long hallway.

"Be a good girl, Jazzy." Tally smirked as she walked away.

"You know I always am." Jazz said glaring at the back of her best friend. She knew exactly what Tally was trying to do. "God I need a drink." She said as she proceeded to sit down in the now empty seat next to Jax's and finish off Juice's still filled beer.

"Don't worry about her, Juice is a good kid." Opie said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm more worried about your friend than mine at the moment." She could feel the work of the beer and liquor mixing together in her system and her nerves slowly melting away, though she made sure not to make eye contact with Jax for she was to afraid of losing her confidence. Making sure that her nerves didn't come back Jazz ordered two shots.

* * *

Jax watched as the small girl easily downed two shots. He was more than sure that from those drinks and Juice's beer that she had finished off earlier that she was pretty close to drunk.

He saw a smirk on her face slowly appear as she looked over at him and grabbed his hand pulling him over to the makeshift dance floor. He smiled at his friends as she pulled him onto her, turning around she put her back side to him and rubbed herself on him to the beat. His rough hands grabbed her hips as she swayed back and forth. She dropped down to the floor and came back up, her ass all over him. As the song went on she switched back and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands stayed tightly on her hips as she moved them seductively. He looked down at her as she ran her hands through her hair and down her body; he was quite surprised that she was such a good dancer because she had such an innocent look to her face. She seemed more like the kind of girl who stayed home on a Friday night and read her bible.

He had a feeling that he was over his head when it came to this girl. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but he didn't know if he would be able to keep his hands to himself much longer. The girl looked as though she had never seen the insides of a man's bed, and that was something that Jax never messed with.

Virgins.

He always made it a point to stay away from them. They usually became very emotional and clingy, that was something he **did not** want or need.

Though he could feel his heart rate go up a little more as she pressed her back side closer to his crotch. His hands dropped lowered on her hips and he brought her closer to him. Right as he thought he wouldn't be able to take it much longer the song ended. Jazz slowly turned around, her breathing labored, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep tantalizing kiss. When she finally pulled away she had a large smirk as she stood on the tips of her toes and brought her lips close to his ear and whispered to him, "We should do this again."

At that she pulled away and walked towards the entrance where her friend was standing with a hand of her hip and a smile plastered on her face. Jax watched as she walked away swinger her small hips as she did so.

Yup he was definitely over his head with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Second chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I am very thankful of them. Though I wish I would get more. At least 5 this time or else my update won't be as quick. Hope you like the chapter._

_Review! :)_

**Chapter 2:**** How We Operate**

Saturday for the students of St. Paul's Catholic School was an extremely exciting day for most; it was the only day of the week where they were aloud to leave the grounds of the school and be able to stay out for the whole night, as long as they were back before 11 p.m. the next day. While many of them couldn't wait for it to come, Jazz always dreaded it. Saturday was the day that she was passed between her over-working divorced parents. They either never had time for her or always forgot what day it was.

But Jazz always showed up at her parent's because they both had an incredibly good way of making her feel bad for not going. Even if she told them about her plans weeks before it happened they always "understood" but were "sad and disappointed" that they couldn't spend time with "their only daughter". Both her mother and father knew that she had fairly large conscience when it came to letting others down. It got her every time. She was sure that her parents had planned on how to manipulate their daughter when they first got the divorce.

Jazz walked into her mother's house and already she could hear her loud voice talking to some poor lady or man on the phone as she convinced them into buying a house. Her mother was a number one when it came to persuasion. She could get almost anyone to buy a house from her not matter what the cost. Jazz wasn't surprised to hear her mom on the phone though, if her mom could have it her way she would never sleep again, she thought it was a waste of time and was for the weak. There had never been a time when Jazz saw her taking a nap.

As she made her way into the kitchen she saw her step-father, Steve, sitting at the table, a computer glued to his finger tips. Steve was some kind of technology genius and he stood up with every stereotype of computer nerds. Jazz wasn't sure if she had a real conversation with Steve. She was always polite and asked him how he day and what not, and he would do the same back, but once as he felt there was an awkward moment coming along he quickly excused himself from the room or rambled on about the new technology that he was working on.

When her mom finally noticed Jazz's presence she mouthed hello and gave her an air kiss. Jazz just rolled her eyes and sat down at the round kitchen table across the table from Steve. She smiled at Steve and grabbed an apple from the middle of the table and took a large bite into it. She heard the click of her mother's phone close as she plopped down next to her, a cup of coffee in her hand. Letting out a sigh her mom sipped on her drink and mumbled something about her clients before turning towards her daughter looking her up and down.

"So honey, how has school been going?"

"Good, I've got A's in all my classes." Jazz replied once she finished chewing on a piece of her apple. "Oh, and I'm sending in my application for Juilliard on Monday."

Her mother's eyes got wide with excitement, "Good for you honey. I am more than sure you will get accepted."

Jazz just smiled back at her looking down at her apple. Her mother once had the same dream as Jazz, to go to Juilliard to dance and then travel the world, but had to give up on it when she thought she had meet the man of her dreams. The two got married soon after meeting but quickly split up when they realized that they were not as perfect together as they first thought. Her mother had given up on all of her dream because of some man and by the time she had realized it, it was too late. She was deemed "too old" to dance anymore and nobody would take her. That man was of course Jazz's father and she knew her mother resented him for the longest time until she met Steve.

Jazz had promised herself long ago that she wasn't going to let something so small get in her way of her dreams like her mother.

She saw her mom glance down at her gold diamond encrusted watch that Steve had picked out for her on their 5 year anniversary and it had never left her wrist since. "My! Look at the time! I've got to get to the office to work on some paper work that is due today. I'll have to talk to you later honey." She kissed Jazz on the head and leaned over to Steve to give him a quick peck on the cheek before bustling out the door.

_Great, _Jazz thought as she looked around the kitchen, this was something she really did not want, to be stuck in the same room with a man who had probably never had a conversation with someone who didn't know how to take a PC apart and put back in less than half an hour. She saw Steve start to open his mouth to say something that Jazz had no care to know. She quickly stood up and pushed her chair in.

"I think I'm going to go over to my dad's for the rest of the day." She could see a look of relief wash over Steve's face as he nodded his head.

"That sounds like a great idea."

With that Jazz made a bee line to the door and hopped into her car. Her father lived about 10 minutes away so she got to his house in no time. She wasn't surprised to see that there were no cars parked out front. It was rare for him to be home at 11 a.m. though it did make her wonder where his twenty-something year old wife was. Jazz didn't think that Susan had ever had a job since she married her father. Every time she had seen her she was clad only in a sports bra and tight spandex shorts. Susan knew that she had a hot body and was more than happy to show it off for everyone to see, so Jazz assumed that maybe working out all the time was her occupation.

Unlocking the door to her father's larger than life house, she found that the only people inside were his countless maids and cooks. Jazz never really understood why he needed so much hired help, him and Susan were the only two who lived there besides the two dogs that roamed around. She walked into the living room, saying hi to a one of the maids who was dusting a lamp, and went to turn on the TV. Of course there was nothing on, there never was.

Right as Jazz starting thinking of what she could do until her father came home for dinner around 6 she felt her phone buzz from inside her purse. Without even looking at the caller i.d. she slide the phone open and answered.

"I'm coming to get you."

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just my dad being his ol' crazy self. I needed to get out. I'll be over in a few."

----

Jazz ran her hands through her wavy hair while sitting in Tally's sup-up truck as she came very close to hitting the car in front of her. It wasn't unexpected for Tally to take her anger out when she was driving. Tally's father was a big time politician and he regularly was angry at her for doing something that was inappropriate or not proper. He had to make sure that not only him, but his family was keeping up a perfect image at all times and Tally was especially good at **not** doing that. She loved to see how red she could make her dad. She weaved in and out of the cars as she speed down the highway, they always seemed to be in way. When she stepped out of the car Jazz could feel her legs shaking slightly.

"God, you're as pale as a ghost." Tally said with a roll of her eyes as she walked away.

"I wonder why." Looking around Jazz noticed that they weren't in the city, where she had expected Tally to go, but instead what looked like a small town with predominately locally owned businesses. "Where are we and what are doing?"

"Charming, of course," Tally was a couple of feet in front of her and was holding a door open. "Come on, they are waiting on us."

"They. Who is _they_?" Jazz asked clearly confused but it was too late because Tally had already walked inside the door. Letting out a frustrated sigh Jazz sped up to follow her friend. When she stepped in the building she saw that it was a restaurant that she had been lead into. She spotted her friend already sitting down but there was two other men sitting with her as well. She couldn't tell who they were because their backs were to her, but she had a pretty good idea of what Tally had done.

"Jazzy, over here girl." She heard friend call out in a faux voice. She just glared daggers back and went to sit down next to the girl. Her assumptions were confirmed when she looked at the faces of the smiling boys.

"Jazzy, you remember Juice from last night and of course Jax." At the last part Tally playfully jabbed her in the side with her elbow.

"Of course I do, but I'm sure that you remember Juice **a lot** better than I do. That was quite a long tour that you took my _friend _on." Jazz said stressing the word, friend, it was becoming harder for her to say the word. Juice just stumbled over his words as he tried to come up with something to say. Luckily Tally saved him before he embarrassed himself anymore.

"Relax; we only went to second base." Tally said rolling her eyes. At the comment Jax let out a small laugh as he watched Juice's eyes grow wide.

"Good job prospect, I didn't even think that you would be able to get a simple kiss by the end of the night." Jax joked as he slapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. Both the girls laughed as they watched Juice become even more embarrassed. But the good humored fun ended seconds later when silence filled their table. Everybody looked around as they tried to think of something to talk about. Why couldn't she have the confidence she had all the time when alcohol was in her system?

"So, I've never been on a motorcycle before."

A grin spread across both of the boys faces upon hearing Tally's comment.

----

"God you make this too easy for them." Jazz grumbled at the raven haired beauty.

"You love it." She watched as Tally swung her leg over the seat of the bike, her arms wrapped low around Juice's waist. "Try to be a little more like me and grow some balls and get on that fucking bike with that gorgeous boy."

Juice's head swept back with puppy dog eyes. Tally just kissed him on the cheek. "You're cute too."

She already had this boy wrapped around her finger or arms for that matter. It was just sad. How did the girl do it?

* * *

Jax watched as the small girl a few feet away from him glared at her best friend. He was more than happy that he was able to see the person who had consumed his thoughts all of last night. Getting a good look at her Jax noticed how cute she looked in her cowboy boots and cut off shorts, like she had just rolled out of bed; her hair was tousled and thick. _God if only he could run his hands through it as he... _he thoughts were quickly disrupted as Jazz walked up to him.

"You ready to go?" He asked with a smirk as he handed her his helmet. Jazz looked down at the object for a couple seconds, as if she didn't know what to do with it, before slowly buckling it on her head. She swung her toned leg over the bike and clutched her arms tightly around him.

"I'm trusting that you won't get me killed." She said into his ear, her hot breath grazing his skin. Something about the way she did that made him go crazy.

Pushing the kick stand up, Jax started the bike up and reached back as he put a hand on her soft as silk legs, "Don't worry babe, I won't letting anything happen to you."

----

After almost an hour long drive they brought the girls back to Tally's truck. Jazz ran her hand through her hair trying to get some volume in it after she handed the helmet back to him. Looking over Jazz's shoulder he watched as the dark haired girl pulled Juice into a long hard kiss. While on the ride it had been hard to conversant with the other so it was mostly a silent hour, but Jax wanted to get to know the person who wouldn't leave his thought.

"So how'd you learn to dance like that?" Jazz bite her lip as she smiled sheepishly.

"I've been doing it my whole live. How did you learn to drive like?" She said with a small smirk on her face.

"I guess I've been doing it my whole life as well." By now he was standing in front of her with his hand resting on her hip as he tried to bring her closer.

"You know, I'm not as easy as my friend." She said in a low tone. Jax took a step back and looked down at her with confusion. Okay well maybe he had thought that but he wasn't tring to get her pants, at least not yet anyways.

"No, I just wanted to give back what you left me with the other night."

Lowering his head he pushed his lips against hers with slight force. Jazz wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer, her lips moving against his. He smiled slightly knowing that he had the girl in the same place he was last night. Though, it quickly fell when Jazz bit down on his bottom lip making his groan as she deepened the kiss. He could hear Tally honking her horn as she yelled at them to hurry up. A few seconds later Jazz pulled away smiling.

"I **always** get the last say." This time she skipped away before jumping in the car. She really needed to stop leaving him like this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I love it! But I'm getting all these visitors but barely any reviews. (Yes I am a very greedy person) I want to know what you guys think. Good, bad, ugly; as long as it is constructive criticism. Please and thank you. Oh, and I was thinking about cahnging the rating to **M**, because there is quite a lot of cussing and the later chapters where be very sexual. What do you think? _

_Now on with the chapter! _

**Chapter 3: Fucking Boyfriend**

Giving a sigh of relief as she walked out of her advanced government class, Jazz was more that happy that the class day was over. Mondays were always the worst, especially since she had to get up at 6 a.m. just to get to her class on time by 7. She hated the early mornings but loved the fact that she was out before 3. Once she was out of the old building she made her way past the lingering students as they chatted with their friends and towards the large oak tree that occupied the left side of the school. Tally was already standing under a low branch, her books tucked in her arm. They greeted each other with smiles before they started talking about their school day.

"I am so dying in Spanish 4." Jazz said nodding to the large green book in her hands.

"That's why I dropped that class in the beginning of..." But Jazz didn't get to hear the end of her friend's statement because it was overpowered by the loud rumble of five motorcycles.

"You've got to be shitting me." The look on Jazz's face was a mixture of confusion, and surprise while her friend was the opposite.

"Oh my gosh, how did they find out where we were?" Tally slowly drawled out in a fake voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's such a huge surprise for you."

Jazz could feel the hot stares on her back as she walked towards the blonde as he leaned against his bike, her heart was already racing a hundred miles per minute. When Jax finally noticed her he pushed himself upwards pulling her into a hug, a grin plastered on his face. A first she was a bit taken back but quickly wrapped her arms around his waist getting a whiff of his spicy cologne. Jax pulled back slightly but didn't let go all the way. She knew what was coming next and hoped to God that there were no teachers around because she would be in more than trouble. His lips fell over hers but the kiss only lasted for a few seconds and Jazz wished that it would gone on longer. When she stepped out of his arms she smiled, looking down at the ground. She hadn't noticed that all of his friends were so close when they had greeted.

"You should've told me that yo girl had to wear a uniform to school, we would've been here much fast." A scruffy man behind Jaxjeered while looking Jazz up and down. She had on navy knee high stockings, a navy, red and black plaid skirt, white blouse and navy cardigan with a red headband in her hair. Jazz was aware that it was more than one man's fantasy to have a girl in bed while she wore some skimpy school girl's outfit but she had never had someone practically say it to her face. Jax could see her blush slightly a the comment.

"Lay off Tig." Jax all but growled at the man.

"You're right, I don't want to be robbing no cradle." Tig took a step closer his eyes never leaving hers. "How old are ya anyway babe?"

"17." The men behind Jaxeyes grew wide with surprise and a few shook their heads. Jaxcoughed slightly and switched his weight from one foot to the other. "I turn 18 in a couple of months though." She said with hope on her voice.

"A lot of trouble can happen in 2 months." He said before walking away lighting a cigarette.

"Don't you guys worry about it," Jaxlifted her head up with his fingers. "Its not like we're fucking or anything." A playful smile was present on his lips as he winked at the girl. She scrunched up her face in fake disgust.

"I'm a lady don't be saying those kind of things in front of me." She tried to be angry with him but Jaxbrought his lips over her, stealing a kiss. Her mouth formed a shape of an 'o' before it transformed to a smile. "What are you doing away from Charming anyways?"

"I'm doing something for my step-dad,"

"That's a great reason to drive 20 minutes out of your way." Jazz replied with sarcasm in voice. He had brought his hand to her long hair and tugged on it lightly at her comment.

"AND to see if you wanted to go to out tonight." His hands were now stuffed in his blue jean pants.

"With you?" Jazz said with a hint of disgust in her voice. She tried to keep a straight face but a smile soon broke out on her face. It was clear that she as a horrible a actress.

"Jerk," Jax playfully pushed her away before grinning back at her.

Jazz brought her lips close to his, "Pick me up at 6." She could feel him smile as she finished the kiss. Once they pulled away Jax hopped back on his bike and winked at her.

"See ya later babe." When Jazz turned around to face the building she saw that all the students were staring at her. She just pulled her books close to her chest and made her way to Tally who was a few feet away.

"Go on! Go back to you're lives!" Tally yelled at the lingering students. She tugged on Jazz's arm and lead her in the direction of the dorms. Once they were out of sight of the other students she instantly started gushing about what had just happened. Jazz could already hear the rumors that would be spread all about the school by tomorrow.

----

"You know, I love how you think I am this big player and just mess with boys heart but you are 10 times worst than me. If only you could've seen the way that boy was melting as you walked away." Tally commented as Jazz walked in their dorm room, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Learned from the best." She winked before making her way to the bathroom and changed into shorts and t-shirt. She sat down on her bed before pulling out her physics homework, looking down at the problems for a few seconds Jazz decided that she would worry about them later. Picking up a brush she ran it through her slightly damp hair. You could already see the waves in it.

"So what is going on with you and Juice?" Jazz questioned her friend from across the room.

Tally looked up from the fashion magazine that she was reading, "I'm not too sure, to tell the truth. I thought that it was just going to be hook up but it is getting harder and harder to pull away from him."

"Hmmm that's a first."

"Shut up." Tally said throwing a pillow towards her face. "Would it be so bad if I was in a serious relationship for once?"

"I guess not." Jazz replied walking in the bathroom so she could do he make-up.

Tally hadn't been in a serious relationship since the middle of her junior year. The last one had been with a one of the boys from the soccer team, Chris, they had started dating when Tally first came to the school all the way up to Valentines Day last year. Tally had found out through a friend on the soccer team that Chris had been cheating on her with some senior. On Valentine's Day there was a party at an abandoned house that Chris was at, so Tally drove up to the party and threw the present the she had planned on giving him in his face. The two fought about it for the longest time before they went their separate ways, but not before Tally socked him right in the face. Chris was about to attack her back but luckily there was many spectators so he was easily stopped. The boy came to school the next day sporting a black eye having to explain that his ex-girlfriend had hit him. It was priceless.

But for Tally it was hard for her to move on. It took her at least a month to finally get over him but when she did every boy that she went out with she just fucked them and left. Her trust was broken for every boy she met. She wouldn't be surprised if in a week she had dumped Juice on the side of the road.

----

"So where are you taking me on this lovely night?" Jazz asked while she strapped on the helmet Jaxhad handed her seconds before. She was wearing a pair of torn blue jeans, a gray and silver graphic tee witha pair of converse. Her hair was left in its natural state and she had a large pair of sunglasses on her face. When she had been getting ready early only an hour before she had decided that it would be better to just go with a more casual look, she didn't want it to look like she was tringtoo hard, when in truth she truely was.

"I was hoping that you could tell me that." Jax said after he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I know a really good bar and grill down the street if that's fine." Her legs were already on either side of the bike.

"Sure, just tell me where to go." He revved the engine taking off down the road.

----

They pulled up to the restaurant not more than 10 minutes later. There wasn't many cars parked out in the front because it was only 6 and it probably wouldn't get too crowded for another hour. Jax smiled at her wrapping his hand in hers. Jazz just bit her lip and smiled softly as they walked inside the building. Since it there was only a couple other people Jax and Jazz picked out there own seat. When they sat down across from each other in a small booth she noticed a few costumers turn their heads to stare at them, but she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as their waitress came to take their drink orders. She watched as Jax looked the leggy blond up and down before ordering a beer.

"I'll just have water." Jazz replied. She reminded herself that her and Jax were not in a relationship so she had no right to get jealous of him looking at some other women. Once the waitress left Jax turned his attention back to her. "I didn't know that you were 21 already?"

"I'm not." A grin present on his face. "I just turned 20 two weeks ago."

"How bad ass of you," Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Jax was a bit taken back but the comment before he realized what she had just seen.

"You know I'm really glad that we are getting to spend time together."

Jazz eyebrows raised up slightly waiting for him to go on.

"You look beautiful as well."

"Good save." Jazz smirked. Her glass of water was set in from of her and she just watched Jax as his bottle of beer was placed to the side of him, his eyes never leaving hers. Jazz smiled as the waitress walked away.

She flipped through the menu looking at the large variety of food offered. When the waitress came back she just ordered a plain salad with light dressing while Jaxorder a 12 ounce steak witha mashed potatoes and corn. Jazz could fell her mouth watering as he ordered.

"You're going to make me look like a fat ass when our food comes out."

"I'm never hungry at dinner."

"Oh you should've said something; we could'vegone somewhere else." He said with concern in his voice practically out of his seat already.

"Don't worry about it." She pulled lightly on his sleeve to keep him from leaving. "There is no where else to go in this stupid town anyways."

He agreed reluctantly settling down in his seat.

"So what are you doing now that you are out of high school?"

"I'm working as a mechanic at step-dad's shop." He said sipping on his beer. Jazz nodded her head, she knew that most mechanic made really good money if they knew what they were doing, she was just glad that her mother wasn't here or else she would be having a hissyfit for Jazz even hanging out with someone who didn't have the intentions of going to an ivy league college.

"What about that cut that you wear all the time?" She questioned. At her school there was many rumors about the Sons of Anarchy and about all the illegal things that they did but Jazz knew that it was a bad idea to listen to them.

"It's just a motorcycle club that my dad and a couple other guys made up in the 60's." He replied with a shrug. Jazz once again just nodded her head and took a small bite of the salad that had been placed in front of her moments before.

"You want a bite?" Jaxhelp up his fork witha piece of meat on the end. Jazz thought it over before reaching across the table and pulling the steak off with her teeth. She chewed it slowly, savoring the taste.

"Mhm," She groaned with closed eyes. "I can't remember the last time I had meat."

"Why not?"

"Oh, Tally doesn't eat any kind of meat and she hates when I do it in front of her." Her eyes not leaving her salad, as she talked. "Guess I just starting catching onto her habit." She finally looked up shrugging her shoulders. Though Jazz could remember perfectly the last time she had eaten meat and it was in the 8th grade before her dance instructor had told her she needed to watch her weight if she wanted to go anywhere in dancing. She remember going home and crying that day.

* * *

Jaxsat at the club house a few hours later after he had dropped Jazz off at her dorm room. After he had saved himself from the incident withthe waitress the night had gone very smoothly. It was rare for him to take any girl out on a date, he usually just skipped straight to the fucking but he knew that with Jazz that he couldn't do that, she was way too innocent. Though he had about died when she groaned over the meat as he thought of the double meaning to the food, at that moment he was tempted to ask if she was a virgin. He was glad he didn't because it might have offended her. His thoughts were interrupted though when he felt a rough slap on the top of his head. Turning around he came to face to his step-father, Clay. His arms where crossed over his chest and he had a scowl on his face.

"What's this I hear about you messing around with jail bait?"

"It's nothing. We're nothing." He stood up getting aggravated. "I don't think at least."

"Well you better figure that shit out because if you screw up, she'll go crying to daddy and then you'll be in deep shit."

Pushing past Clay he made his way to his room. "She turns 18 in 2 months!"

"Who knows what can happen in 2 months."

Jax just rolled his eyes; he had heard that one too many times today. He wasn't worried about anything happening; he could easily keep his hands to himself for 2 months. Plus he had once heard that you enjoy it even more when you wait. First he just had to figure out how do one thing. Ask her to be his girl...maybe he would wait a few more weeks for that one. He needed to get in a couple good fucks before he tied himself down.

* * *

Jazz and Jaxhad been spending time together for almost 3 weeks since their first date. When she didn't have dance, homework or Tally to deal with she was devoting her time to Jax. Though the time that she did have left over for Jax it was only for a small amount of time because of the strict curfew that the school enforced. In bed and lights out by 10 o'clock or detention. She didn't want to have to explain that one to her parents.

Jax never seemed to mind though, he always understood when she had to cut their time short. In Jazz's eyes she felt childish that she had curfew while he was out till the sun rose doing God knows what.

And that was what was scaring Jazz so much. He had never said whether or not they were in a exclusiverelationship; it wasn't a problem for her because she hadn't bothered herself withmessing around with other guys but she had no idea what he did during their time apart beside the fact that we worked as a mechanic. She didn't want a hourly update of what he was doing just some kind of idea than more than 'just work'.

She had seen, more than once, the way all the girls flaunt over him when they went out and Jax loved it.

It drove her crazy.

Jazz hated that she was even thinking like this! It had never happened to her before. She knew that she was falling for him a lot faster than he was her. The simplest touch made her go weak to the knees, especially when he messed with her hair.

She wasn't sure if he was ever going to ask her to be his girl friend. Maybe he didn't know what to say or was just too nervous to do it but Jazz highly doubted it.

Walking out of the school and onto the courtyard she remembered that Tally had to go make up a test and she wouldn't see Jax till later that night. She started making her way across the lush lawn towards the dorms when she heard her name being called out. Looking up she sawthat it was a boy from her government class, Wes, he crossed the distances between them easily with his long legs when he saw that he had gotten her attention. Greeting him she waited for him to go on about whatever reason he had stopped her for.

"Hey Jess, I was wondering if I could barrow your notes from yesterdays class? I some how lost mine and I need them for the test next week." He smiled pulling his backpack strap up higher on his shoulder. Wes was a cute boy who had above average grades and even higher college aspiration. Jazz was sure that her mother would love for her to date Wes.

"Sure thing." She opened her red binder and started rummaging through her papers. After a few seconds of looking she finally found it and handed over the paper. He smiled gratefully as he clutched the paper, not moving. "Do you need anything else?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you were going to go Winter Formal?" He asked with hopefully eyes.

"I'm not sure yet," Right as Jazz was about to explain why, she felt a hand circle around her shoulder. She peered to the side and sall that it was Jax. He brought her face in his hands bringing her into a deep kiss, biting her lip at the very end.

"Wh-what was that for?" She was still a bit dazed by the kiss.

"Just showing how much I missed you." He side grinned, his hands still holding onto her face, and gave her another quick peck. Jazz stepped back looking to her left to find that Wes was no longer standing where he was a few second early but was now half way across the lawn. Her face dropped into a scowl.

"You scared him off." She placed her hands on her hips. Jax just shrugged his shoulder turning his body slightly away from her.

"Well, he should know to keep away from whats not his." He replied defensively. Jazz's eyebrows shot up as she realized that he was jealous.

"What the fuck are we?" Jazz tried not to yell. This time Jax eyes grew wide, it was the first time he had heard her cuss.

"What do you mean?" Jaxasked once he got over the shock of the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Are we fucking dating?" She asked a little louder. "Are you my fucking boyfriend?"

She watched as Jaxtried to come up with the right words to say before she finally got fed up, throwing her arms in the air. "I don't want you to be dragging me all around, for me to only get my heart broken."

She then proceeded to walk away, only to be caught by her elbow as Jax turned her back around.

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. I just don't know if you'll be able to...." He stopped, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing." He said with a tight smile. "We're together, just you and me. We just need to take thing slow." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing her body to his. With her head all the way back trying to look him in the eyes, Jazz smiled happily.

"We both know that will be easy for me, I doubt you'll be able to keep your hands to your self now."

"I can do whatever I want with my hands now." He hands travelled down her back falling on her ass. With wide eyes she jumped back, slapping his hands away.

"Stop! There could be nuns anywhere around here!" She looked around frantically, hoping that no one had spotted them.

"That just makes it ten times hotter." He said with lust in his eyes as he went in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch Jazz pulled away.

"I need to go get started on my homework." She spun around and quickly made her way toward her dorm.

"You know, now that we are dating you can't keep doing this to me!" He yelled but she had already put many yards in between them giving him no chance of stopping her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a black and white blur making it way to him. He quickly turned the other way and made a safe return to his bike. He didn't want to get the rath of some old nun with a ruler. It was worse than dealing with Mayan war.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry for not updating sooner but a bit of writers block. I hope you like this chapter at the end it gets pretty graphic. Enjoy._

**Chapter 4****: My Party **

Jazz weaved her way down the halls of the crowded school. She could feel the hot stares on her back and rude whispers pierce her ears. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her, ever since Jax had to come to see her did the rumors start flowing. They were so different from each other and she was sure that they were quite the sight to see. A rich school girl with a rough motorcyclist, it wasn't the most normal thing.

She thought by now it would have stopped, but she wasn't surprised that no one had come up with anything better to talk about. Dating someone from a motorcycle club was an extremely a big deal, especially for a bunch of teenagers whose most scandals act was showing up drunk to the semi-annual polo match.

She had heard almost every rumor spread about her in the past couple of weeks; if not from the loud mouth under classmen in her dance class than from the curious cheerleaders in her lunch.

_Did you really skip 5th period to go 'do it' on that biker boy's motorcycle?_

_I heard that her and biker boy are going to skip town to get married and make money dealing drugs._

_I know for a fact that she sells her body for biker boy and he hits her when she doesn't bring in enough money._

Biker Boy. She was going to keep that one to herself; she wasn't sure how Jax would feel about it. Plus it made her laugh at his only known name at St. Paul's. She had yet to figure out how no one knew his name.

Opening up her locker Jazz traded her books for a small notebook. At least she only had to deal with all the rumors for another week before Christmas break. By then she hoped that they would all have something better to talk about. Jazz was crossing her fingers.

As she made her way to her class she noticed Tally walking toward her; a trail of boys following behind her as they practically drooled. The girl had a smirk plastered on her lips as she approaches her. Tally was one of the only girls at St. Paul's who could look beautiful in the hideous uniforms and Jazz would always be jealous.

"There's a party this Saturday at Nick's house." Tally flipped her silky hair over her shoulder, "We're going."

And with that Tally was gone. She guessed her weekend plans had been made up for her.

----

On Saturday while spending time with her parents Jazz dealt with a hangover. It wasn't the worst she had ever been but it still made her want to stay in bed all day. The night before Tally and Jazz spent Friday night together in their dorm room, the boys had told them that they had work and wouldn't be done till later, so they decided that it would be perfect to have a girl's night. It was filled smoking in the bathroom,sappy chick-flicks, cheap beer, and gut wrenching laughs.

When her parents asked if she was okay she just complied that it was cramps. Her dad quickly left her alone not wanting to deal with 'that', while her mother brought her a heating pad for her stomach and a large glass of water.

Jazz ending up sleeping through most of the day, only getting up to either eat or use the restroom. Around 6 o'clock Tally called her telling her that she better be ready to party in two hours or else. Jazz did not want to find out what "or else" meant. So she jumped in the shower taking her time as she shaved her legs.

Two hours later Jazz was ready to go out for another night of partying.

Tally pulled up to Jazz's dad house promptly at 8, honking the horn several times to let her know that she was there. She had told her dad that she was spending the night over at Tally's place because they wanted to study for a big test that they had on Monday. The only reason he had said yes was because he had to go out of town for a business meeting that night as well.

Jazz jumped in the car with her large purse in hand. As she buckled herself in, Tally handed her a large colorful can. It looked like a energy drink but bigger in size and had the words '12 percent alcohol' on the side. Cracking open the lid Jazz took a sip of the drink. It had a sour sweet taste to it and she was not sure if she liked it or not, but the more sips she took the more it grew on her.

Pulling up to the fairly large house Jazz noticed that there was already a good amount of people. Parking the car Tally jumped out before Jazz had even opened the door. Going to the bed of her truck Tally pulled out a case of beer and carried it up to the front of the house. Jazz followed after as fast as she could. She hadn't even drunk one-third of the fruity alcohol and she was already feeling more than tipsy.

Walking inside the house and up the stairs she saw a wooden pool table with red plastic cups on top in a triangle formation. Two guys stood on either end as they tried to shoot a small ping pong ball in the other person's cups. On the other side of the room a few people huddle around as they light up blunt.

She found Tally talking to the host of the party, Nick, who had a beer in his hand. Jazz joined them, greeting Nick and giving him a hug.

More people showed up as the night went on. Most of the cheerleading and soccer team was there as well random people Jazz had never seen before. Once Jazz had almost finished her drink she was sure that she was drunk; as was her best friend, who had been playing many rounds of beer pong. It was never a good thing when the two of them were under the influence, more than once had it gotten them into trouble.

It was getting very hot in the now crowded room so a few people decided to go outside to cool off some. When Tally and Jazz made their way outside, most of them were smoking cigarettes just standing around. Jazz enjoyed the peace as they talked to Nick and two other guys.

A small white car pulled up the house and everyone wondered who could still be coming to the party, it was already full enough as it was. A tall blonde stepped and two smaller girls stepped out of the car.

"Oh shit I don't want those girls to be here." Nick whispered to the group. "They are straight up bitches."

"Well tell them to leave." Tally stated plainly. Nick just looked at her before shaking his head no.

"Nah, I don't want to be a dick."

"I'll go do it for you." Tally suggested for him. This time Nick shook his head yes and motioned for her to the newly arrived girls were. Jazz just rolled her eyes as Tally sauntered over the blondes.

"Hey, you guys need to leave. The guy who owns this place doesn't want anyone else here." Tally said in her nicest voice she could muster. Though for Tally it was always hard for her to fake kindness so it didn't come out as nice as she would have wanted.

"Okay bitch, I was just dropping off my little sister, so don't tell me what the fuck to do." The blonde said looking Tally up and down.

"Woah, I was just relaying the message to you, don't getting fucking mad at me because no one want you here." Tally was starting to get angry; Jazz could see as her friend clenched her fists at her sides. This was going no where good fast.

"Fuck you! Don't tell me what to do, you dumb slut!" The blonde yelled. At those words Jazz could see Tally start to make her way closer to the tall girl. Jazz looked at the boys standing next to her.

"You guys need to stop her right now." Jazz motioned to the fight that was about to start. Nick and his two other friends made their way over to the girls, pulling Tally away before she could get her hands on the other. Finishing her drink and throwing it on the ground Jazz made her way over to her friend.

Taking Tally by her face she forced her to look her in the eyes. "Listen to me!" Jazz said loudly trying to get Tally to stop ranting. "You need to calm the fuck down. That bitch over there is not worth your time."

"I was just trying to tell her what Nick wanted me to say. So she needs to get the fuck out of her before I fuck her face up!" Yelling the very end to make sure the blonde heard her. Turning around the blonde made her way over to them. Jazz stepped to the side as the blonde stepped up.

"Listen here bitch -" The second the words fell out of the blondes mouth Tally pulled her fist back and smashed it right into the girl's nose. Blood flowed out quickly as the blonde screamed in pain. "You are fucking crazy!" The blonde was holding her nose trying to get it to stop bleeding.

"Get the **fuck **out of here!" Tally said pointing her finger at her. The blonde shot her a dirty look and then made her way to her car. A smirk crossed Tally's face proud of the accomplishment she had just made.

Tally stumbled a bit and her face turned white. "I do not feel good." She moaned as few seconds later. She grabbed on Nick for support and it was then that Jazz realized that her friend had more to drink than she thought. Running her hand through her hair Jazz tried her hardest to sober up so that she could take care of Tally.

"Hey Nick can you take her inside and get her something to eat? Like bread so that it can soak up the alcohol, because I do not want to deal with her throwing up." Nick agreed and lead her to his house slowly trying to keep the girl up right. Sighing she looked around at the few people still lingering around. "Does anyone have a square?" She asked out loud. A girl standing near by with a few other people pulled a pack out of her back pocket and handed it to her. She light it up and Jazz thanked her before walking away; sliding open her phone to make a call.

She was nowhere near sober enough to be driving and knew it would be a better idea to have Tally somewhere safe rather if she got too sick. The phone rang a couple of time before a gruff voiced answered.

"Please tell me you haven't been drinking tonight." She said with a desperate voice. She took a long drag on the cigarette as she waited for a reply.

"No, I stayed in tonight," Jax mumbled. "Why? Are you okay?" Jazz blew out the smoke that she had been holding in her lungs.

"I drank too much tonight and I need to get Tally home because she might puke any second now." She crossed her arms over her chest as she noticed the temperature drop.

"Okay, yeah I'll come and get you two."

"Hurry please, and I don't think it is the best idea if you bring your bike. I doubt there is anyway Tal will be able to stay on that thing." Jazz gave the directions to where they were at and hung up the phone. It only took him only half the time it had taken Tally and Jazz was very relived for that. She had started on her second cigarette when Jax pulled up the drive way. Juice jumped out of the truck as well when it parked.

Jax walked up Jazz swiftly and giving her a peck on the lips. He looked at her questioningly and then down at her hand that was holding the burning stick.

"I'm stressed, okay?" Jazz said sheepishly. She took a drag and then Jax took from her grasp. "I only ever do it when I've been drinking."

"These things kill you, you know?" He smirked as he took a drag as well. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and threw it on the ground, stomping it out. Jazz looked over at Juice who was standing to the side of Jax.

"Where is Tally?" He asked with urgency. Jazz nodded her head to the door and lead the way inside. "Is she okay?"

"I think she'll be fine, I haven't seen her since I sent her off to get something in her stomach though." They made their way to the kitchen only to find Tally straddling Nick on a chair. The two were in a deep make-out session and hadn't heard the trio come in.

"What. The. Fuck." Were the only words that came out of Juice's mouth. Tally's head flew up with wide eyes. She jumped off Nick's lap and threw up her hands. Nick stood up and turned around; a smirk was plastered on his red lips.

"Th-this is -" Tally tried to get out but was too drunk to finish. Juice was in Nick's face in seconds; he pushed the boy against the wall gripping him by the shirt.

"What the hell man!" Nick choked out. Juice threw a quick punch to his face, and then one to his side. Nick grunted in pain as he tried to get out from the stronger man's grip. A crowd had started to form around the five of them. One of Nick's friends tried to jump in but Jax easily threw his back and told him to stay out. The boys listen and stepped back from the fight with a scared look on his face.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Tally grabbed Juice's arm before he could land another hit on the boy's face. The look on Juice's face was full of rage and it was strange to see on the usually sweet boy.

"This dick needs to learn keep his hands to what is not his."

"Juice we are **not** fucking dating and you do **not **own me!" Tally said purely speaking from the alcohol in her system. Jazz saw Tally stumble a bit as she tried to keep her balance so she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Jax will you please take us back to her place?" Jazz asked once they were outside. Juice stood a few feet away with a cigarette in his hand. He sucked on it hard as he paced back and forth; clearly he was still angry.

"No, no, no," Tally shook her head, still holding on to Jazz's arm. "If we go to back - back to my house my dad will kill me."

"She's right, her dad will flip." Jazz groaned agreeing with her.

"You can come back to the clubhouse, no one will care." Jax suggested.

"Yup, that would be great!" Tally replied with half closed eyes. "You two need to do the dirty."

Jazz laughed at her drunken friend and tried to pull her up to make her stand straight. "Mhmmm I like that idea." Jax leaned down and kissed her on the lips hard. Jazz blushed softly and started making her way to the tow truck.

"Shit. What are we going to do about Tally's truck?" Jazz asked once she had gotten her friend buckled in the car.

"Can't you just leave it here?"

"Hell no! I don't trust one person at this party with her truck."

"I'll drive." Juice said from behind them, Jazz just raised her eyebrow at the now calmed down boy. "Fuck I don't plan on crashing the thing, I want to live."

"Fine," Jazz pulled Tally's keys out of her pocket and threw them at Juice. "Thank you." Juice nodded his head and got in the black truck, starting it up. Going over to the driver's side of tow truck Jazz crawled to the middle seat and strapped herself in.

Reaching the clubhouse it was close to 1 o'clock in the morning. There was still a quite a few people up and around but most of them inside from what Jazz could hear. She got out of the truck and went over to Tally's car and pulled out her purse along with a few articles of clothing. She then directed Jax to get Tally out of the truck, who was had passed out during the ride.

"You can take her to my room." Juice mentioned quietly as Jax carried the girl inside. Not many people noticed them as they made their through the crowd. Juice opened the door to his room which was surprisingly clean. Jax sat the passed out girl down on the messy bed while Jazz pulled off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. Right as they tried to make their way out of the room Tally groaned out.

"Juuuuicee." Tally reached her arm out in the room. "I don't want to be alone." A surprised look came across all of their faces upon hearing the girl.

Jazz glared wide eyed biker. "You better not do anything bad to her." Juice nodded his head and made his way to the bed. Jax tugged on her hand leading her to where she guessed was his room. He didn't even bother with turning on the lights when they entered. His room was the opposite of his friend's, from what she could see there was clothing thrown all over the room and it smelt of cigarettes smoke.

Jax had already stripped himself of his clothing and was now only in a pair of boxers laying on his bed. Sitting on a near by chair Jazz slipped off her heels, jeans and finally her shirt. If she wasn't so tired or slightly under the influence she would have never been so bold. After pulling a black t-shirt over her head she unclasped her bra and set it in her purse, grabbing a pair of cotton shorts in exchange.

"Don't put those on." Jax commanded her. He was resting on his elbows with one hand reached out for her to take hold of. "Get in bed." Jazz licked her lips and let him pull her on top of his hard body.

"Thank you for helping me out tonight." Jazz planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Darlin' I'll help you out any day if it means seeing you like this." He said between kisses. Jazz just smirked as she started making her way towards his stomach. She kissed him right above his waist band and she could feel him lean up slightly to look at her. She pulled the font of his boxers down and pulled out his hard shaft kissing the tip of it. Jax moaned slightly making Jazz smile at her control. She put mouth covering the head and swirled her tongue around, tasting the small amount of sweet sour juice, then moved down to the middle. Jax wrapped his hand tightly in her hair as he moaned, pushing her head down slightly. Jazz went down all the way taking it all in her mouth, but pulled back slightly realizing how large it really was.

Jax breathing was labored and Jazz knew she couldn't back out now. Pursing her lips around the thick muscle she moved her head up and down finishing him off after a couple of minutes. Looking back up at the panting boy Jazz licked her lips and smiled at him. Jax pulled her back up to his face and gave her a bruising kiss, making her lips tingle once he pulled back.

He flipped them over expertly. His hand traveled up her shirt past her stomach. Jazz gasped feeling his warm hand grab her breast roughly. She hadn't been touched this way since the first and only time she had sex. She pushed her hips towards his and she could feel his large manhood on the inside of her leg.

Jax pulled her shirt over her head and threw it across the room, his head falling to her chest while his hand moved her thin panties aside. He rubbed his hand over the shaven mount, playing with her already wet lips. After a few seconds of teasing he shoved two fingers inside of her making her gasp once again, only louder. "Jax," She managed to moan. "Please."

Jax moved his mouth from her breast and made his way to her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses. He latched his mouth on to her neck, sucking and biting the soft skin. "You're going to leave mark." She tried pushing him away from his shoulders but it was no use, he was much stronger than her.

"That's the point." Jax smirked finally looking her in the eyes. Jazz glared back at him, entangling her hands in his messy hair, she forced him into a kiss. Jax swirled his fingers around more roughly inside of her making Jazz squirm under his body. Slipping her panties off with one hand Jax reached across her body to the nightstand, grabbing a clear wrapper. Right as he started to open it up Jazz eyes grew wide.

"Woah, easy there big boy." Jazz shook her head at his actions.

"What?" Jax asked with disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"I"m sorry," Jazz looked away from he hot stare. "I just don't want our first time to be when I'm drunk and don't remember it later."

Jax scoffed at her comment and pulled away from the bed. "You're a fucking tease!" He grabbed a pair of jeans, making his way to the door.

"Fuck you Jax!"

"Doubt it." With that Jax left the room slamming the door on his way out. Jazz let out a frustrated sigh and brought the covers up to her body. God, she knew that she shouldn't have gone this far with him. It was always to fucking hard to stop and guys never understood why.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow it has been a long time since I updated but I had major writer's block and I always find inspiration when I am most busy. My period button on my keyboard is not working sometimes as well as my space bar so it makes typing a little harder lol I tried to check my mistakes but who knows. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested just message me.

**Chapter 5:** **Little Secrets **

Stretching her entire body out Jazz tried to recall all that had happened the night before. She turned her body around to see where she was and instantly a flood of memories hit her like a ton of bricks. She had told Jax no to sex last night and it did not put him in a very good mood, which made him storm out of the room in anger.

She reached around the messy ground in search for her clothes so that she could leave this place as quickly as possible. She pulled on her top and pants and grabbed her purse on her way out of the room. She went down the hall to the left and opened the door to Juice's room to find him with his arm draped over Tally's half naked body. It looked as though the girl had only gotten half way through undressing when she finally gave up and was now only had her bra and pants on.

Jazz walked quietly over to the bed and lightly shook Tally until she woke up from her deep sleep. Tally had the same expression that Jazz did when ever she had woken up as well; clear confusion. It was clear that the two had had way too much to drink.

The tanned girl squinted her eyes open as she grabbed her clothes from the night before. It took her much longer because Tally was still slightly drunk and was having a hard time finding balance. During the whole process Juice had woken up from Tally banging around and sat up slightly to give her a kiss goodbye as well as a promise to call her later that day.

Jazz then, as quickly as she could, dragged Tally out of the clubhouse towards the car, Tally stumbling all the way. On their way out she could see most of the guys from the night before passed out on the ground, tables and chairs, most with half naked women on top of them. As she reached the door a flash of dirty blond hair caught her eye. She turned around to see if it was him and her suspension was confirmed as she watched Jax sleep quietly with his arms wrapped around some brunette. Jazz could feel her anger boiling inside of her from the fact that only a few hours earlier had he been in the same bed as her.

Looking around the ground she picked up a small pillow from one of the couches and stalked over to to where Jax was laying. She raised it high over her head and flung it down on his face, making sure to hit the brunette while she was at it. The two both startled awake from the harsh blow, looking up to see where the hit had come from. Jazz dropped the pillow from her hand once Jax got a good look at her and left the room without another word.

Once she had made it over to the over-sized truck she noticed Tally was slumped over next to the rear tire. Her eyes were closed tight and her chin almost touched her chest. Rolling her eyes Jazz tucked her arms under Tally's armpits and pulled the girl's weight up so that she was standing. Once she was up Tally woke up slightly and rested her body against the side of the truck. She pulled the keys for the car out of her back pocket and unlocked the door. She threw her purse on the ground and then lead Tally over to the passenger side, forcing her to wake up by slapping her lightly on the face. After a couple of hits she finally got her in the car and buckled in, already back asleep. _Oh did Tally owe her after this act. _

She made her way back around the car and started to open the door when a hand came above her stopping the action.

"You sure do like hitting people around." Was all the came from Jax as he nodded to where Tally was passed out. Jazz just let out a large sigh and swiftly turned around to face the man behind her.

"What do you want Jax?" She was in no mood to explain why she had said denied him the night before.

As she watched him she could see the bottom of his sweater whereit had ridden up as he keep his hand placed above her head and she could clearly see the v formation on his hips that traveled beneath his baggy jeans. Her heart fluttered involuntarily as flashes of the night before past through her mind. She noticed him take a small step closer as her cheeks heated up.

"What happen last night was..."

"I really just don't want to talk about." Jazz cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Jax touched her chin lightly, rubbing his thumb over the side of her face once she stopped talking.

"Darlin' you need to stop worrying. I'm not mad at you for last night, I'm the one who over reacted." Jax took a few steps closer to her body, trapping her between the truck.

"It sure didn't seem like that last night." She said with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Listen I understand that you want to wait and shit to loose your virginity. That's totally fine with me, I can wait." He stopped for a second to think it over. "Well I can wait for only so long, because if you want to wait until marriage and shit then that might be a problem."

"Woah no, I'm not a virgin." Jazz said while shacking her head. "Nor I am not wanting to wait until I get married. I am afraid of getting hurt again."

Jax looked at her in the eyes waiting for her to elaborate more. "The guy I lost my v-card to wasn't even my boyfriend, nor was he ever, he was just this college kid I knew when he use to go to Saint Paul's. We hooked up at this party when I was pretty drunk and all of a sudden I had lost my virginity. I can barely remember it and it was not how I would have imagined it to be but I kept going back to him. We hooked up a couple of times after that and then one time after we had finished he just put on his clothes and left. No goodbye. Nothing. It would've been better if he just threw me a hundred dollar bill, that's how cheap and used I felt."

Jax went to open his mouth to comment on the situation but Jazz just cut him off again. "I know you are going to try to tell me that you're not like that and you would never hurt me but I can't believe those words until I can trust you with one of the most important thing to me."

Jax nodded his head in understanding. There had been a many of times that he had done the same thing to other girls, they had all been sweet-butts who had thrown themselves at him and he had taken the offer almost every time. Now that he was dating Jessica it was slightly more different, except when he went on runs, but she didn't have to know about his past sex life just yet, or ever.

"I'm sorry." Was all Jax said as he leaned down to kiss her lightly on her lips. A smile spread across her face as she accepted his apology and she went in for another kiss. Jax encircled his arms around her waist trying to bring her body closer to his as Jazz hands landed on his narrow hips going south slowly. Jax stopped kissing her quickly and looked at Jazz with questioning eyes.

"Just so you know this doesn't mean that I'm not down for fore-play." Jazz smirked kissing his smiling face. She knew that if she didn't give him any action that Jax probably wouldn't stay with her for very long. Just as her hands were about to go even more lower Jazz heard the sound of a car pull into the parking lot. Jax looked up to see who it was and his face fell to a small frown.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked with worry.

"It my uh...uh no one you want to meet right now. You should probably go." Jazz eyebrows furrowed together, wondering why there was such a rush.

"Okay." She finally drawled out stepping into the truck. "I don't know if I will be able to see you this week I have a lot of practice for an upcoming play so I'll be busy."

"Yeah that's fine, I've got a lot of work anyways with the shop." He said distantly as he looked at the black Escalade that was pulling up next to them. "I'll call you later."

With that he kissed her on the lips and closed the door stepping away towards the other car. Jazz pulled out of the parking lot making sure to get a good look at who was getting out of the Escalade. The women was older but dressed like she was 20 years younger with badly dyed hair that looked like it had been done at home. Before Jazz could get a better look at the women the two made their way inside with Jax's arm around her shoulder. Sighing with frustration Jazz made her way back to school.

* * *

Jazz and Tally sat in their dorm room both laying on their back as they tried to get rid of the hang over that was pounding in their heads. Homework would have to wait for another time because at that moment the last thing Jazz wanted to do was open her eyes and she wasn't sure if Tally was ever going to be able to get out of bed by the way she was groaning.

After a couple of seconds of silence Jazz broke it. "So you and Juice?"

Tally let out another loud groan and rolled over to face Jazz. "We didn't do 'it', if that is what you're thinking."

"I wasn't, don't you worry. I just thought that you guys weren't dating and 'he didn't own you'." Jazz smirked quoting what Tally had said the night before. Tally rolled her eyes bringing her knees up to her chest as she smirked back at her best friend.

"I was drunk last night so that made me a tad big horny, I wanted some company." At this Tally's smile grew much larger. "You would know all about that anyways. I could hear you and Jax moaning all last night."

Jazz eyes grew wide with embarrassment and her hand flew to her face to hide her blushing cheeks. "Oh my gosh!"

Tally rolled her eyes at how over dramatic her friend was acting. "Relax, you know that those guys have probably seen and heard a lot worse than what you did last night."

"Well we didn't do anything anyways." Jazz turned to face her friend. "We almost did, but I told him no."

"What?" Tally exclaimed. "Why not? He is absolutely delicious."

"You know why." Jazz said leaving it at that, and Tally did know why. She had been there the night that Jazz had lost her virginity and every other time that her and Trevor had hooked up. It was always hard for Tally to understand why Jazz felt the way she did about the whole situation. Tally never got attached to any guy that she slept with and always left them before it got too serious. The one time that she had told Jazz about loosing her virginity was that it had happened and it only lasted 5 minutes and that was it. Any other boy that she hooked up with she was **more** than happy to tell about every lick, kiss, and flick that went on that night.

Tally started to ramble on about some girl from the soccer team that had hooked up with the English teacher the week before and Jazz tuned her out, not at all interested in who the girl was or what she did. She made sure to nod at appropriate times but let her mind drift off to the women that she had seen get out of the car that morning.

There was no way that she was fucking Jax because she looked far too old. Unless Jax liked to get it off with older women, and that she was who he was going to do it with the second Jazz left the parking lot. It only made sense, since Jazz was not ready to give it all away to him just yet. The boy needed something to keep him occupied seeing that his actual girlfriend couldn't give it to him. The though of this it made Jazz's blood boil, he probably doing that lady three different way right now.

As Tally finished her story about the girl from her soccer team Jazz's phone starting vibrating loudly. Looking at the phone for a couple of seconds Jazz finally decided to ignore the call and set it in her nightstand.

"What he do wrong?" Tally asked with confusion in her voice.

"I think he is fucking someone else." Jazz replied not able to look at her best friend.

* * *

Jax stared at his phone in confusion as his call got ignored for the fourth time. When Jazz had left everything had been fine between the two of them, she had even promised him fore-play later. Though he wasn't getting the sex that he wanted, he was perfectly fine with a good blow job until she could trust him enough to give it all to him. He was sure that he wouldn't have to wait too long for it.

He decided to send her a text asking her what was wrong, figuring she might be more likely to answer that, but after waiting for a couple more minutes he knew she wasn't going to reply. He laid the phone down and let out a frustrated sigh, he would never understand women.

"What's wrong baby?" His mother laid a hand on his shoulder and took a seat next to him at the bar. Jax wasn't ready to tell his mom that he was dating a girl, one that she would not approve of. There probably wasn't a girl out there that she would ever think was good enough for her boy.

"It's nothing." Jax said as he took a sip of his beer. He saw her raise her eyebrows out of the corner of eyes and he knew that she didn't believe him at all.

"It's that girl that you were getting sweet with when I came in today, isn't it?" Gemma said already knowing the answer. "You know I can ready you like a book, you're just like your father."

Jax didn't say anything and just looked at his beer instead, he still didn't like talking about his late father even though he had been gone for a couple of years now. Gemma continued on when her son stayed silent. "Clay tells me that she is only 17 years old. That is not something that you want to be getting mixed into Jax. That girl is going to be nothing but trouble for you and this club."

"You don't know her at all mom, so you know nothing." Jax bite out, his temper flaring. He never liked it when his mother got involved in his personal life.

"I know that until she is legal that it is probably best if you stay away from that little tart." With that Gemma pushed herself away from the bar and made her way back to the garage office.

"You don't even know her." Jax stated before she made it to the door. Gemma stopped at looked at her son with a nod of her head.

"You're right, I don't." She said agreeing with him. After a couple of seconds of silence she continued. "If you like this girl so much then why don't you bring her by the house Friday, I'm inviting the guys over for a little get together." She was out the door before Jax could even give his response. Jax finished off his drink quickly and made his way out to his bike for a ride to clear his head.

If he didn't invite Jessica to his mom's house then it would show her that he wasn't that serious about the girl and that she was right, but if she did come Friday then Gemma might just scare the girl off with a simple flick of her eyes. Gemma was not someone you wanted to deal with when it came to competing with for her son's affection.

* * *

Jazz stood in dance class Wednesday afternoon watching as her instructor showed the class what they were doing wrong. She tightened up her legs as she was told as she flew across the room with ease, the other girls following her lead.

Her mind was not focused though on the task ahead of her though and instead on the fact that she hadn't talked to Jax since Sunday morning. He had called her everyday since then at least twice and even sent a text or two but today she hadn't gotten anything from him, nothing. Not even a simple text. That morning when she had woken up she decided that she would hear what he had to say about that women she had seen with him Sunday, but she was going to wait for him to call her that day to ask him. It was already 4 o'clock and she was starting to wonder what he could be possibly be doing.

She felt her skin being pinched on her back and she quickly snapped out her daze and looked to see who was behind her.

"You've been drinking milk." Her instructor accused her. Jazz shook her head no. "How do you expect to get into Juilliard with all this excess?"

At that she walked away not waiting for her reply from Jazz. A couple of girls who were grabbing their bags over heard what had been said and looked at Jazz with sad smiles but didn't come over to comfort her. They were probably just happy that the wrath hadn't been put onto them. Every dancer that Jazz knew was underweight or extremely close to it and she was no different from the rest. Though Jazz tried not to let what her dance instructors say get to her she still watched what she ate with every meal. Since she had started drinking last year it had become more and more difficult to keep the weight off. Jazz let to comment slide off her and made a promise to herself that she had to stop drinking so much at parties.

She grabbed her bag that lay next to the wall length mirror and made her way outside. It was such a beautiful day outside that she decided against calling Tally to pick her up and started on her way back to the dorms. It was only a 15 minute walk and she figured that she could use it after the comment that had been made earlier.

About a block away from her dorm she heard the rumble of motorcycles make their way past her. One of the bikes pulled its self away from the pack and turned around back towards Jazz. She knew from the blonde hair sticking out from the man's helmet that it had to be Jax. She tried not to smile as he pulled up closer to her, she didn't want him to think that everything was okay between them, but she still had missed him the past couple of days.

The motorcycles that had been following him stopped a little ways down the street waiting for him. Jax noticed this and waved his hand at them telling them to go on without him. "You don't have to do that." Jazz said with a shake of her head.

"We need to talk." Jax stepped off his bike at took a step closer to her. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Jazz asked skipping right to the point.

"What?" Jax looked at her like she was crazy. "No."

"I saw you with that lady Sunday when I left." Jazz said stilling not believing him.

"That was my mom!" He said his voice getting loud. Jazz stared at him for a couple of seconds with her mouth hanging open before she brought her hands to her face in embarrassment.

"I am such an idiot." She mumbled into her hands. Jax pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He chuckled at her quietly while she groaned in embarrassment. Jazz finally pulled away and looked up at his face. "I'm sorry."

Jax smiled down at her and just kissed her softly on the lips forgiving her. He understood why she would have thought that, he had all but kicked her out of the club when his mom showed up and she gave her no reason why. Plus with what he was about to make her do this Friday it was easily worse than what she had gotten angry over.

"I have something to ask you though." Jax finally said after moments of silence.

"Okay because I have to ask you something as well." Jazz smiled at him and took a step out of his embrace to hear what he had to say.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to possibly come to dinner with me Friday night at my mom's house." He dragged out making a point to show her that she didn't have to go if she didn't want to.

"Yeah sure that sounds fine." She was quick to answer. A smile still plastered on her face.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully.

"Of course. I'll to do something about Tally but I am more than happy to come. It's the least I can do since I got mad at you over nothing."

"You know I could think of other ways for you to make it up to me." A smirk graced his lips and he wrapped his hands around her waist planting a hard kiss on her lips. Jazz pulled away slowly while biting at her lips playfully.

"That will have to wait ." Her arms made their way up his chest and around his neck. "I have something to ask you something too."

Jax nodded his head and went down to kiss her on her lips but Jazz turned her head so that it landed on her cheek. Jazz laughed at him and continued what she was saying. "I was hoping that you would come to my dance performance next Saturday. There could be a lot of important people there looking at me to possibly go to their schools and I would really like it if you came as well."

"Yeah I'll see what I can do to make it there." Jax knew that Saturdays could get pretty crazy for the Sons and he didn't want to make any promises until he knew for sure that he could go. Jazz smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck while kissing him happily. Jax took this opportunity to deepen the kiss pressing his body against hers.

Jazz could clearly feel his length against her lower stomach and she knew that she couldn't leave him while he was in that sort of position, she was sure he would get a couple of jabs from his friends when he caught back up with them. She pulled away from the kiss and looked around to see who else was on the street. Pulling his hand she took him in between two stores and pushed him up against the wall with a small amount of force. Jax opened his mouth to say something but Jazz hushed him with a rough kiss on the lips. Jax responded by biting down on her lip and sucking making them red and swollen. Her hands fell to his jeans and started to unbutton them pushing his boxers out of the way in the process. She fell to her knees locking her eyes with his and pulled out his length.

She ran her hands up and down the shaft, tugging on it slightly then licking the underside before bringing the whole thing in her mouth. She watched as Jax groaned and then bring his hand over the top of her head. Closing her eyes she bobbed her head back and forth taking in as much as she could at once. It was clear that his right hand hadn't been enough for him the past couple of day because his hand pushed her farther on him forcing her to take more but after awhile Jazz felt herself jag slightly and she pulled away looking back up at him.

"Sorry." He chuckled hoping that she wouldn't stop completely. Jazz placed her hands lightly on his hips and took him back into her mouth and started the process back up. She took her left hand and tugged his length to the side and she swirled her tongue around his balls. Jax breath hitched when she did this and his hand tighten around her hair from the pleasure. Her mouth went back to his shaft and one hand fell to the base while the other played with his balls lightly. She pursed her lips tighter around him and then finally finished him off.

Jax pulled her back to stand up once she had swallowed his seed and wrapped her arms around her kissing her on the lips lightly. She felt his hands travel under her sweater and make their way up. He had just about reached her bra when Jax's phone started going off. Pulling away from each other Jax dug in his pocket fishing out his phone and answering it with a gruff responses. He was clearly irritated that they had been interrupted.

Once he hung up Jax looked at Jazz with sad eyes. "The guys need me. I'll drop you back off at your place." Jazz nodded her head at followed him back to his bike. Arriving at her dorms Jazz got off and Jax told her that he would pick her up Friday at 8.

Jazz opened the door to her room and found Tally laying on her bed while she text someone away on her phone. She sat up from her spot and looked over at her best friend. "Did you make-up with Jax or did you just fall on your way over here?"

Jazz blushed at her friend's comment. "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to have to get a new pair of tights Jazzy girl." Tally laughed before going back to her phone.

* * *

Friday night Jazz sat in her room at her vanity table while she applied mascara to her eyelashes making sure their was no clumps. After she was sure it was perfect she went on to apply concealer, base, bronzer and blush to the rest of her face and a dab of lip gloss to top it off. Her hair was already curled, teased, and pulled back in a thin flowery headband.

Tally was across the room by her bed buckling her shoes on. She begrudgingly aloud Jazz to do her own thing that night but made her promise that the next night she would do something with her. So instead of going to a party with her best friend she settled with going to the movies with a new transfer boy that she had met in Government class. When Jazz asked her about Juice she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to doing her hair.

Looking over her own outfit Jazz was pleased with what she had picked out. A pair of brown mid-thigh shorts with a light purple quarter sleeved length blouse and brown ankle boots. She figured her outfit was perfect because it gave off a cute playful look that also made her look innocent. Jazz proud herself on the fact that she was extremely talented at making great first impressions. She knew how house wives loved it when people complimented on their home's decor, that it was always a good idea to bring some kind of gift, and to always accept the food that is offered to you.

Jazz had had enough boyfriends, and suitors in her life that she was sure that this night would go by in a breeze. She could do this with her eyes closed it was so simple to her.

Right after Tally had left to go meet up with her new boy toy Jax called her to tell her that he was waiting outside. Jazz smiled as she climbed out of her window and towards the loaming shadow that she knew was Jax. She greeted him with a hug and a kiss before joining him on the bike. As he took off onto the rode Jax wonder why she hadn't shown any signs of nerves, any other girl that he would have taken to his mother's house would have already wet them self by now. Though he did figure that any other girl that he had dated in the past was from Charming and knew more than enough about his bitch of a mother to be scared shit less. He thought briefly if he should warn her about what she was up against but he didn't want her to start freaking out.

Once they arrived at the house Jax had decided that it was best if he warned of her impending doom. He was sure that his mom was ready to throw out everything that she had onto the poor girl. Together they walked up to the front door but before they entered Jax stopped Jazz and made her look over at him.

"Listen Jazz I need to tell you something before we go in there." Jazz just stared at him with a small grin plastered on her face. "I feel like I am leading you into a mine field right now and you think you're going into the candy store but my mom is-"

Before Jax could warn her of laid ahead the front door swung open reveling his mother with a wicked smiled attached to her face. "Jax's there you are." She hugged her son tightly and then look over at Jazz quickly. "Oh and I see you decided to bring the little tart." Gemma turned around motioning for them to make their way inside.

Jazz stood in the doorway with her mouth hung open. "Did your mother just call me a whore?"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for all the review. I appreciate them all, they give me inspiration to write more,so keep them coming. :) This chapter name came from a song by The White Strips. I think it goes good with the way Jax acts at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 6: I'm Finding It Harder to Be a Gentlemen**

Jazz stared at the women who was walking away from her with disbelief in her eyes. How could the women call her a whore when she had not even met her yet? Jax pulled Jazz into the house and away from the crowd of people that were waiting for the pair to enter. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands down his face.

"I am sorry." He let out finally looking down at Jazz's hurt face. "I shouldn't have ever brought you here, especially with out giving you a fair warning. My mom can be a bitch." He said with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes. He knew there was no way that the innocent girl that stood in front of him would be able to handle his mother.

"We can leave now if you want." He nodded back to the door. Jazz stared up at Jax with thoughtful eyes, trying to decide if they should bail or not. She was seriously considering it since she had no idea what his mother had in store for her but she also knew that she didn't want to offend the host of the party. She did not want his mother hating her even more than she already did.

"No," Jazz said while shaking her head. "I've got to do this."

"You don't have to prove anything to my mom!" He said raising his voice slightly. He hated that fact that his mom had so much power over the girls that he dated. He was 20 fucking year old! He could make his own god damn decisions.

"Jackie-boy!" A voice came from the other room. "Get your arse in here!"

"Come on." Jazz nudge him towards the living room where the rest of guest were. Jax grabbed her hand in his and slowly led the way.

Jax entered the room with a forced smile on his face as he greeted the men waiting for him in the room. He hugged the ones closest to him but made sure to keep a tight grip on Jazz's hand. He could tell that she was nervous as hell, not only of his mother but also of his brothers.

Jazz stood one step behind Jax, almost as if hiding. The last time that she had been around the same people she had been a little more than drunk and did not worry about what they thought about her. This time though, was different, she knew that they were all people that were extremely important to Jax.

She chewed on her lip while she looked around at all the large men in leather. The confidence that she had in the beginning had been stripped the second Gemma had laid eyes on her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly like she did when her dance instructor insulted her for dance techniques and weight. She had to let it go or else it would only hold her back.

She was ready to kiss some serious ass, if that was what it meant to get that women's on her good side. She figured that Gemma was just like any other girl at her high school, jealous of what she had and not willing to share, and that thing, to Gemma, was Jax. The women clearly did not like to share and Jazz knew that the only way to deal with her was to act oblivious to her words. It would probably make her even more angry but after a while she would get bored and give up.

Jax talked to Opie while Jazz stood silently listening to things that went straight over her head. When it came to cars and motorcycles Jazz didn't have a clue about any of that stuff. She was utterly clueless, so when the two started up with the conversation Jazz quickly looked for something else to entertain herself, not that she wanted to leave Jax's side but she figured that it might be better if she got to know his mother some, even if she was scary as hell.

She squeezed Jax hand lighlty letting him know that she was going to the kitchen. He nodded his head and went back to conversation without a second glance knowing that she would be safe, at least for the time being, until his mom attacked again. He would make sure to not leave the girl alone for too long.

When she stepped into the kitchen Jazz noticed that there was only females occupying the room, even when the men needed a new beers the women got them, not letting them lift a finger from the living room. She found this a little strange that the men did not give their equal share of work. When her parents were still together she always remembered that her mother and father shared the responsibility of cooking and cleaning. This was totally different, the men were practically waited on for their every need. Jazz always expected that the man in her life would take care of her and it would be a joint project.

Gemma noticed the small girl standing in walkway watching as the other women worked. She walked past her with a large roast in her hands to the table.

"You help or get out of my kitchen." Gemma wiped her hand on a towel. "Either way stop standing around so uselessly."

Jazz jumped slightly startled at her directness and nodded her head. She handed Gemma a small paper plate filled with cookie. "It's the best I could do since there aren't many resources in my dorm room."

Gemma nodded taking the plate away from her and placing it behind the large cakes and pies. She felt a small sting from the action but tried not to show it as Gemma went on about the kitchen.

"Since you keep taking up space, why don't you go set the table?" Gemma nodded in its direction and handed her a handful of forks and knives.

"I see that the Queen has already put you to work." A women who was setting a bowl of mashed potatoes commented sparing her a side-ways glance. "She must really not like you."

"Is it that obvious?" Jazz commented holding up the silverware while she talked. "I doubt that she thinks that I can handle this."

"I'm Donna." The brunette hair women said sticking her hand out towards Jazz. She smiled back and introduced herself as well. Donna went on explain that she was married to Opie, and that Gemma had acted the same way when she entered his life, but the longer that she was around the more she began to accept her. "You just have to show her that you are here to stay and that you're not trying to hurt her family."

Jazz smiled thankful for the advice, but by the way that the older women across the kitchen was glaring at her she wasn't sure if it would ever let up.

"So are you Jax's Old Lady?" Donna questioned as she watched Jazz set the table.

"What?" Jazz replied with confusion in her voice. "I'm not old, I'm only seventeen."

Donna laughed at the girl's ignorance about the MC life. "No, an Old Lady is like someone's wife. They are always there for their man, no matter what, and in turn the Old Lady gets protection and a family."

Donna lifted the hem of her shirt slightly and showed Jazz the crow tattoo that rest on her hip. "Every Old Lady gets one to show that they are apart of the club."

Jazz nodded her head trying to understand what Donna was saying to her. She didn't understand why they used the term 'Old Lady' or what was the point of getting the tattoo? It seemed to her that it the crow was like practically branding the women.

Once she had finished setting the table Jazz looked around the room to find something else to do before Gemma got on her case again. She watched as Gemma stopped cutting the tomatoes and turned to stare at Jazz with an intense gaze and her hand placed on her hip. "Well looks like you do know how to do something in the kitchen."

"I use to help out all the time when I still lived with both of my parents." Jazz said with a fake smile plastered on her face. She was not going to let the women know that she was getting to her.

"Mommy and daddy are no longer happily together forever?" Gemma asked with fake sadness.

Jazz shook her head back and forth with pursed lips. "No but its better that way anyways, they fought all the time when they were together. Not that it really makes any difference since I don't live at home during the school year." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the table.

"Daddy to busy fucking the maid to deal with his princess?" Gemma shot out quickly and she noticed that Jazz fist tightened around wooden table. She could tell that she had hit a sore spot but the girl kept the smile tight on her face with every word.

"My dad just wants me to have a good education."

"Yeah I'm sure." The older women swept a piece of stray hair from her eyes and took a step closer to the small girl. "I bet he wouldn't be happy to know that you are slumming it here in Charming."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to get at?" Jazz glanced around the room to see that all the other women had disappeared. Gemma's face was now very close to her's so she tried to step back only to find that she had trapped her between the table.

"Listen darlin' you need to stay away from my son and my family, because the last thing he needs is some spoiled, little jail-bait cheerleader getting him in trouble the second you decide that you're bored of your new accessory. You need to stay out of his life or else I'll make sure that you do."

Jazz's heart was beating rapidly from the threat and she wasn't sure what she was suppose to do now. She had never in her life dealt with anyone like this before, she clearly could not deal with Gemma the same way that she would with any high school girl. The women in front of her knew what she was doing, she had years of practice to perfect her title as Queen Bitch. It was best, she decided, to let the older women win this battle and just back down. Jazz knew though in the end that she would win the war.

"Mom what's going on?" Jax asked as he walked in the kitchen to find his mom practically on top of his girlfriend.

"Nothing honey." Gemma said stepping away from the the girl with smirk on her lips. She stepped up to her son and kissed him on the cheek while the other hand held his face. "I was just getting to know you're little girlfriend here. Isn't that right Jessica?"

"Sure." Was all Jazz let out as she walked over to where Gemma had once stood and wrapped her arm around Jax's side. He draped his arm over her shoulder and placed a kiss on the side of her head. He gave his mother a side ways look not totally believing what was coming out of their mouths but he knew it was best to let it go until he could get his mother alone and tell her to lay off.

"Let's eat!" Clay called out when he entered the kitchen cutting the tension in the room. The rest of the guests followed him and found seats at the table.

* * *

Jax and Jazz stood outside the house after dinner had ended while Jax smoked a cigarette with Chibs, Opie and a couple other men from the club. The three of them talked about the food, women, cars and everything in between. Jazz stayed tucked under Jax's arm trying to stay warm as she listen to the men joke around.

When she was at school and she happen to hear the rumors about the Sons of Anarchy it was always about how they were all criminals and wouldn't have a second thought if they had to kill someone. From what she could see in front of her she had no clue how anyone would be able to come up with that. These men, while intimating to look at, didn't seem like they could hurt a fly.

Though, these were then men that were one of the reasons her father had sent her to private school when she was in the 5th grade; that and he had just married his new hot trophy wife who he wanted to have _alone_ time with, but the Sons of Anarchy were the ones that her father had warned her about when she was younger. She should be running from the men that surrounded her, but instead she felt oddly safe, especially under Jax's arm.

She wondered, though, how much longer she would be next to his side? In a little less than a year she would be leaving her home and maybe even the state to further her dancing and educational career. She hoped that she would be in New York at one of the best dance schools in the country, Juilliard, where she would go on to travel the world with some of the best dancers. She figured that she would worry about their relationship with Jax when it came time to make that decision. She had no idea if they would even be together by then, though she hoped they would, Jazz wasn't ready to ruin the good thing that they had going right now.

Jax squeezed her arm lightly when Jazz didn't respond to the question that Bobby had asked her. Jazz looked up with surprised eyes unaware that she had been off in her own world. She apologized quickly and asked the large man to repeat himself.

"Jax tells us your a dancer." He said waving his hand hand at the man currently at her side. She smiled up at Jax brightly, happy that he had been talking about her with his friends (hopefully in a good way), and then over at Bobby while bouncing her head up and down. "Why don't you show us something?"

"Okay." She replied, she never minded showing off. She slip her boots off and looked back at Bobby. "I can teach you something too."

Bobby grinned back at the small girl and agreed to her offer. She flexed her toes and pointed them out straight, getting them stretched out. Jazz lifted her heels and stood on her sock-covered toes holding her entire weight up, not loosing balance once. She turned her body around once holding her arms in a circle before coming back around and throwing her arms and a leg straight out then going around 3 more times. She held her arms out once she had finished grinning at Bobby. "Your turn!"

"No no darlin' that is not meant for a man of my size." He shook his hands in front of his body as he took a couple of steps back.

"Of course it is." Jazz retorted tugging on his arm like a child. "Look just find a focus spot and don't loose it. Every time you come back around find that spot again."

She giggled along with the other men as the fat man tried to find balance on his toes, which he could not do. Jazz helped him keep steady by placing a hand on either side of his body. After a couple of tries she finally got him around once without stopping.

"You did it!" She cried happily letting go of the man's sides, though the second her hand fell the two went toppling down to the ground. Bobby falling on the bottom half of her body while Jazz fell awkwardly on her side.

Jax ran over to Jazz's side quickly as Bobby rolled to the left trying to get his body off the girl. Her face was buried in the grass as her body shook violently, he could hear her gasping for air. He picked her up by her elbows and turned her around to face him, her head was bent towards the ground with her hair falling her her eyes.

"Jesus Christ Bobby, what did you do to the girl?" Opie commented from the side.

Jax pushed her hair out of her face and lifted her chin up to make sure she was okay. He realized quickly that the girl was far from hurt and was quiet the opposite from it. He let go of Jazz and she doubled over with loud laughter. Jax let out a sigh of relief knowing that Jazz was okay and not broken on half. A couple of men chuckled along with the girl at the whole situation.

"So she's okay?" Bobby questioned Jax. The younger man just shrugged his shoulders as his reply.

"Oymygod! You...spin...fall...!" Jazz fought to get out but lack of air restricted her. After a couple of minutes of laughter the girl tried to regain her posture but failed only making her going into more laughter. Finally Jazz found control of her body and straighten up and apologized to Bobby for letting him fall.

"Darlin' it was not you're fault. I almost broke you in half." He said still feeling bad for falling on top of her. Jazz just smiled back at him not minding the whole incident. The conversation was dropped quickly when she heard her phone ringing and she fished it out of her over the shoulder purse. She answered with a simple hello and waited for a reply. There was a loud yell from the other side of the phone and Jazz had to pull the device away from her ear so that she didn't lose her hearing.

"Calm down Tally. What's wrong?" She asked the girl soothingly. Jazz's face fell upon hearing Tally's words as she listened. "Okay, okay. I'll be there in a little bit, just stall them if you have to."

Jazz nodded her head as Tally urged her to hurry up. She hung up her phone and slid it back into her purse turning towards Jax. "I have to get to St. Paul's right now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Jax asked his eyebrows burrowed together as he took a long drag of his cigarette before stomping it out.

"The nuns are doing a surprise room check!" She was already walking to his bike with hast. Turning back around she saw the men jabbing each other and making crude comments to each other.

"Shut the fuck up." She said with a hint of a smile on her face making the men lose their mouths. She walked back to Jax and grabbed on his arm. "Come on Teller, if you don't get your ass moving I'll have detention for a month."

"Now that is one after school special I would love to see." Jax smirked as he strolled towards his bike. Jazz sat behind Jax and urged him to start moving, afraid of getting in trouble, he did so and quickly sped out of the driveway towards St. Paul's.

Upon arriving at the school Jazz jumped off the bike practically throwing her borrowed helmet at Jax. She pecked him quickly on the lips before moving away. Jax grabbed her arm before she could get too far and brought her body flush against him while he stayed seated on his bike. He placed a strong hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a lingering kiss.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Jax smirked slapping her ass lightly. Jazz rushed off not wanting to push her luck any more than she already had.

* * *

That Monday Jazz sat with Jax at the Teller-Morrow Garage while Jax worked on an old car that had broken down. Jazz didn't have dance practice until 6 that day so she decided to spend her only free time with Jax.

"I'm sorry for rushing out so early last night." Jazz commented as she sat perched on top of tool bench. "I hope your mom wasn't too angry that I didn't say bye."

She could see Gemma peering through the window and doorway of the garage office ever couple of minutes to check up on the two. The older women mostly just sent hateful looks to the girl but had not said anything since she arrived. Jax lifted his head from under the car and leaned backwards to see his mother, once again, spying on them and shrugged his shoulders at his girlfriend.

"Eh don't worry about it. She'll get over it." He said before sticking his head back under to hood. "Hopefully." He mumbled out.

"How much trouble did you get in yesterday?" Jax asked as he kept working on the car.

"Luckily, none." Jazz replied as she grinned at her boyfriend's back. "I played it off like I had been in the shower the whole time. It worked out perfectly."

Jax stood back up again and wiped his oil stained hands on a rag before closing in on Jazz. He leaned his head close to her's and brought his lips to her left ear. "You're a bad girl, you know that?" He whispered in a low voice.

Jazz blush at his comment but tried to act like it didn't bother her. "Oh yeah?" She pulled her head back and look at Jax straight in the eyes. "What are you going to do about?"

Jax could feel his heart beat start up as he thought of all the things that he wanted to do to the girl in front of his but knew he had to hold back because of her request. Instead he just kissed her lips harshly, showing his passion, and grabbed her hips roughly. Jazz responded by scooting her body closer to his and wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands traveled up her sweatshirt and he was surprised to see that she wore no bra.

"What's this?" Jax asked as his hand ran over her nipple.

Jazz kissed his on the lips and smirked. "Just my way of apologizing for leaving so early the other day."

Jax was about to offer to go to his room in the club house when his mother's voice interrupted him."I hope that's not how you are going to apologize to me." Gemma bit out as she stood barely 10 feet from the couple. "Because I'm not much of a tits kind of girl."

Jazz quickly jumped away from Jax's roaming hands but he was much slower to do so. He turned around to face his mother and sent her harsh glare. Gemma ignored his look and kept on talking.

"Repo list." She stated as she held out a piece of paper in his direction. Jax grabbed it out of Gemma's grasp and scanned it over quickly.

"Get the prospect to do it." He replied handing the paper back to her.

"No." Gemma shook her head back and forth. "Clay's got him doing other things. You're the only one who's not busy."

Jax rolled his eyes in response, he knew his mom was only doing this so that Jazz and him couldn't spend any alone time together. He nodded his head at Jazz as she jumped down the tool bench and looked towards his mother. "I've got to take her back to school before I do the list."

His mother was about to open her mouth again but Jax quickly cut her off. "No I do not need you're help by giving her a ride home."

Gemma had been pissing him off all day by not giving him any privacy, and now she was making him go do fucking repos; which he was more than sure any of the guys could have done. His mom had been getting on his one last nerve and he was sure he was about to explode if she kept this. After dropping Jazz off at her dorm room Jax made his way back to the garage so that he could finish the repo list as soon as possible.

As he drove on his bike Jax thought about his relationship that was quickly developing with Jazz. As of recently he had been thinking about making Jazz his Old Lady but the fact that she wouldn't give it all up to him was holding him back from making that commitment, plus she knew next to nothing about what the club did, beyond the parting and charity runs. At the same time, he kind of liked the idea that Jazz knew nothing; it was clear that she was not dating him just because he was Jackson Teller, Prince of Charming, but because Jazz truly liked him.

Jax parked his bike next everyone else's and took off his helmet placing it on the handle. As he swung his leg over the bike he noticed two blonde crow-eaters pass by as they giggled and waved at him flirtatiously. He smiled back at them in appreciation watching as they walked in the clubhouse. Jax looked at the garage where the repo list was waiting then at the clubhouse, before taking one last look at the garage. He pushed himself away from his bike and quickly made his way into the clubhouse following the girls; making Jazz his Old Lady would have to wait until later.


End file.
